Second Chance
by KyuMing
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi keduanya mengabaikan itu. Kemudian mereka bertemu kembali di dalam satu perguruan tinggi yang sama. Pertemuan kedua itu mengubah segalanya. Bagaimana kehidupan keduanya setelahnya? KaiSoo, ChanSoo, T/M.


**Second Chance**

 **Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo, more**

 **Rate : T/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Daily Life, College Life**

 **Author : Kyuming/Satomi Irene**

.

.

.

Lelaki itu punya kulit semulus bayi, bibir tipis dengan warna pink-peach yang manis, dan dia punya kaki kecil yang membuat tubuh mungil itu harus lebih sering menumpukan dirinya pada ujung jari-jari kaki –berjinjit, seperti hari ini. Pria itu juga memiliki mata bulat khas dirinya yang sekarang seperti sedang penasaran memandang ke hadapannya.

 _Mengapa ini tidak bergerak, huh?_

Gumam sang lelaki dalam hati. Ia sudah mulai bosan, dan mungkin yang lebih buruk adalah dia tidak mengenali siapapun di sini. Sejujurnya, mungkin ada, ada, tapi dari sekian banyak manusia di tempat ini saat ini, sulit. Tidak juga. Maksudnya adalah ini tidak lebih buruk. Pria itu sebenarnya lebih suka berada diantara orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya –mengenalnya dengan bak. Ia lebih suka berada di sekitar orang-orang terdekat atau tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Jadi, seorang diri berada di kerumunan orang banyak menurutnya lebih baik dibanding bersama seseorang yang dikenalnya lalu berakhir dengan rasa canggung.

Hari ini ia pergi untuk melakukan daftar ulang. Lelaki kecil ini sekarang hampir berstatus mahasiswa! Sedikit lagi setelah sidang dan upacara untuk para mahasiswa baru. Hal yang terbaik dari semuanya adalah ini adalah perguruan tinggi terbaik! Ini seperti kesenangan untuk mendapatkan satu es krim stroberi kesukannya dari ribuan orang yang memperebutkan itu saat musim panas dan kebanggaan adalah karena itu adalah edisi terbatas.

 _Ya, aku memang pantas._

Masih di tengah-tengah rasa _high_ sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru –hampir, di perguruan tinggi ternama. Orang-orang di hadapannya sudah mulai bergerak, melangkah beberapa kali. Antrian yang panjang akhirnya berjalan. Ini bosan, tapi tidak sebegitu buruk karena rasanya seperti berada di tengah-tengah orang-orang pilihan –cerdas, berpendidikan tinggi. Orang-orang itu memang terlihat berbeda. Seperti ini adalah kelompok eksklusif. Mereka punya 'rasa' tersendiri, intelektual, tinggi, elegan, berkelas, semua seketika memenuhi pikiran ketika memandang mereka satu persatu.

 _Keren._

 _Dan aku berada di antara orang-orang itu. Aku sekarang satu tingkat di atas!_

Lelaki itu mendecih sekali. Lalu bibir cantiknya melengkung menciptakan satu senyum sinis. Ia mengingat-ngingat bagaimana orang-orang yang dahulu membencinya tanpa sebab yang mungkin hari ini sedang menangis atau tidak, tapi mencoba baik-baik saja dengan perguruan tinggi yang menurut mereka masih baik-baik saja atau paling tidak tak lebih buruk dari pada tidak sama sekali.

 _Mereka tidak di sini, payah!_

Sekali lagi, bagi lelaki kecil itu keberadaannya di sini berarti satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari pada perempuan-perempuan dengan mulut besar yang 'sok cantik itu. Dan kebanggaannya naik beribu kali lipat mengingat hal ini. Ia senang. Sangat.

Sedetik kemudian ia kembali ke dasar, ke alam sadar. Lelaki itu dipersilakan untuk mendudukan diri di kursi yang tersedia. Seseorang kemudian memberinya beberapa lembar kertas. Ia menerima kertas-kertas itu dengan tangannya yang lentik dan seputih susu.. Lalu ia mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam dari pulpen yanng dipegangnya ke atas itu. Menuliskan namanya yang juga secantik parasnya.

 _Do KyungSoo_

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menuliskan jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tertulis di sana. Dan dengan otak yang pintar itu, ternyata masih ada pertanyaan yang membuat lelaki itu kebingungan. Tidak, ini bukan tes. Hanya pertanyaan kecil seperti, ukuran baju olah raga apa yang pantas untuk tubuh mungil itu yang akan digunakan saat mata kuliah olah raga nanti, lelaki itu harus memilihnya. Namun menurutnya tidak ada jawaban yang tepat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, walaupun harus diakui tanpa perlu melakukan apapun ia bisa jadi menarik perhatian semua orang. Jadi lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk menunggu seseorang yang bertugas di sana menghampirinya lalu ia akan memanggil orang itu pelan-pelan agar ia bisa mengajukan memerhatikan banyak orang yang bertugas di sana. Hal yang terlihat sama dari semuanya adalah orang-orang itu memakai jas universitas!

 _Keren, omong-omong aku juga akan mendapatkan yang seperti itu satu hari ini._

Ya, itu identitas sebuah perguruan tinggi. Keren. Apalagi ini adalah KAIST! Tunggu sampai lelaki itu menyadari bahwa kain itu hanyak akan ia pakai satu atau dua kali seumur hidup. Dan mungkin beberapa kali sedikit lebih sering jika ia adalah petinggi-petinggi di organisasi. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tertarik dengan itu.

Kemudian ia menangkap satu orang dengan pandangannya. Seseorang dengan jas itu.

 _Dia... rasanya aku mengenalnya._

Lelaki itu tinggi dengan model rambut _coma_. Bentuk wajahnya tegas dengan mata tajam dan bibir menawan. Kulitnya _tan_ , memberikan kesan maskulin yang kuat.

.

.

.

.

"Soo! Kau hebat! Selamat!" Seseorang memeluk Kyungsoo seperti yang sudah lama tak bertemu dan ya sebenarnya iya, seperti itu.

"Ya, terima kasih." Lelaki itu tersenyum menampilkan lengkungan bibir pink yang menawan.

Kedua pria tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk menumpukan diri di atas kursi saling berhadapan dengan meja di antaranya. Seorang pelayan memberikan sebuah buku menu di atas meja kemudian pamit meninggalkan keduanya.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya aku melihat teman mu kemarin, teman mu yang berkuliah di KAIST itu." Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi. Sejujurnya ia sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak kemarin. Entah mengapa, hanya saja ia merasa ingin. Menurutnya ini sesuatu yang cukup menarik.

"Ohya? Maksud mu, Jongin?" Lelaki yang satunya menanggapi.

"Ya, ku rasa. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenal ku." Jawab sang lelaki mungil sambil matanya memandang buku menu dan jari letiknya menggerakan lembaran-lembaran di dalam itu.

"Benarkah?" Jongin sepertinya bukan tipe yang begitu saja melupakan seseorang yang ditemuinya. Jadi ini cukup mengejutkan.

Kyungsoo hanya menggerakan bahunya ke atas, lalu menggeleng dua kali.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin menyapanya tapi sepertinya dia tidak kenal aku jadi aku tidak." Katanya.

"Tapi aku sempat berbicara padanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu di kertas daftar ulang kemarin." Lanjut lelaki itu kemudian.

"Sepertinya ia bertemu banyak orang hari itu. Kau tahu? Kemarin itu ribuan orang melakukan daftar ulang. Jadi ku rasa wajar saja jika dia tidak mengenaliku. Tidak masalah."

Lelaki di hadapan Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan itu.

Benar. Pria itu, Jongin, pasti lelah melayani begitu banyak orang kemarin. Lagi pula, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali sebelum itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai berbenah setelah membersihkan diri di ruang mandi. Rambut itu terlihat masih mengkilap karena basah. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap cahaya di layar ponselnya yang tiba-tiba menyala.

 _Jongin?_

Lelaki itu cukup kebingungan setelah membaca susunan huruf pada sebuah pop-up messenger di layar ponselnya. Sejak kapan dia berteman dengan Jongin? –maksudnya di aplikasi messenger itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengapa lelaki itu bisa memiliki nomor ponselnya –atau akun messengernya? Kyungsoo sejujurnya tak begitu peduli. Jadi Ia dengan segera kemudian membuka pesan itu.

 **Hai! Kyungsoo?**

Ya, sepertinya ini benar-benar Jongin. Pria tinggi dengan jas dan _coma hairstyle_ yang menawan kemarin.

 **Ya, Jongin?**

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus membalasnya seperti apa. Jadi lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

 **Ya! Kau temannya Taemin yang waktu itu, kan? Taemin mengatakan padaku jika kau mengikuti daftar ulang KAIST kemarin, benarkah?**

 _Ah benar, Taemin._

 **Ah, iya benar. Omong-omong aku melihatmu kemarin.**

 **Taemin juga mengatakan itu. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya. Kemarin itu terlalu banyak orang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.**

 **Ah, tidak masalah.**

.

.

.

Sang lelaki mungil bertemu kembali dengan sang lelaki menawan. Keduanya pernah bertemu. Tapi Tuhan ingin mereka bertemu kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika Tuhan mengulang kembali suatu pertemuan, itu artinya Ia ingin sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu yang bukan setelah pertemuan itu semuanya terlupakan, semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, Ia ingin ada yang berubah setelah itu. Sesuatu yang merubah hidup keduanya.

.

.

.

 **HELLO! Aku kembali dengan fanfiksi baru. Ini adalah fanfiksi KaiSoo pertama ku! Jadi tolong beri komentar dan saran ya! Terima kasih!**

 **Ps: Sejujurnya aku cukup kebingungan untuk memutuskan apakah fanfiksi ini akan menjadi fiksi YAOI atau GS, bagaimana menurut kalian?**

 **180304**

 **Satomi Irene**


End file.
